Arizona
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = The Grand Canyon State | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Grand Canyon; Hell's Hole; Phoenix; Prosperity; Tucson | 1st = }} is a state located in the southwestern region of the United States. The capital and largest city is Phoenix. The second largest city is Tucson, followed in size by the four Phoenix metropolitan area cities of Mesa, Glendale, Chandler, and Scottsdale. Points of Interest ; Cochise County: Cochise County is the location of the town of Prosperity, Arizona. In 2002, a canister of toxic chemicals from the Vironanol Corporation opened up, contaminating the local insect population. These insects were consumed by spiders, and grew into giant, monstrous creatures that overran the town. Eight Legged Freaks (2002) ; Grand Canyon: The Grand Canyon is a big-ass hole in the middle of the Arizona desert. It is located in the Grand Canyon National Park (convenient) and was formed by by Colorado River. In Marvel Comics, this was the site of an epic battle between the kaiju monster Godzilla and a mutated sasquatch named Yetrigar with the forces of S.H.I.E.L.D. caught in the middle. The two grappled with one another atop one of the numerous buttes in the canyon and Yetrigar proved to be invulnerable to most of Godzilla's attacks, including his powerful atomic breath. The two beasts collided with one another, toppling down into the canyon below. Red Ronin attempted to separate the two, acting mostly out of defense of Godzilla. Yetrigar tackled Red Ronin, but the giant robot armor kept him at bay with his electro-sword. Red Ronin's pilot, Rob Takiguchi realized that the Yetrigar was too powerful to stop through conventional means, so he fired his rockets at the cliff's edge that caused a rock slide, burying Yetrigar beneath a ton of dirt, rocks and debris.Godzilla, King of the Monsters 10 ; Hell's Hole: Hell's Hole was a small biker bar located somewhere in Arizona some distance from the Grand Canyon. The zombie known as Janey Belle rode a motorcycle up to the bar and went inside. At first she appeared to entice the male patrons, lulling them to into a false sense of security. Then however, she allowed her zombie instinct to take over and she slaughtered them all. Just outside, a truck driver, who happened to also be a werewolf, heard the commotion and entered the bar to find it strewn with limbs, intestines, and blood. Janey exited the bathroom and the two instinctively sensed the supernatural upon one another. This naturally led into a fight, and Janey resurrected her earlier victims to serve as her mind-controlled puppets. Despite this, the werewolf was physically more powerful than she, forcing Janey to retreat outside. Zombie Tramp Vol 3 5 ; Phoenix: Phoenix is the setting of the Psycho film franchise and is where the infamous Bates Motel is located. It was here that young psychopath Norman Bates lived with the skeletal remains of his mother and committed several acts of murder. ; Prosperity: The Viroanol Corporation took an interest in purchasing land in the town of Prosperity, Arizona. They were interested in the McCormick Mines that ran underneath the town, which had been closed down for nearly a decade. They made an offer to the town council to purchase large areas of land as well as financing relocation efforts for the townsfolk. A truck carrying a supply of toxic chemicals from Vironanol was passing through Prosperity when the driver swerved to avoid hitting a rabbit. A canister fell off the truck and tumbled into a lake where it opened, adversely affecting the local wildlife. Crickets that had been exposed to the chemicals were later eaten by spiders who mutated into giant man-killing "eight legged freaks". Eight Legged Freaks (2002) ; Rick's Diner: Rick's Diner was a small restaurant located deep within Arizona. The patrons of Rick's Diner engaged in activities in extreme excess to those expected of a common eatery. Behind the diner was a cordoned off parking lot, which also served as an arena. There, they hosted illegal fighting tournaments which had participants brandishing a variety of weapons. Melons were involved as well for some reason. Zombie Tramp Vol 3 6 Films that take place in * Blood of Dracula's Castle (1969) * Creepshow 2 * Eight Legged Freaks (2002) * Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter (1966) * Piranha 3D * Piranha 3DD * Psycho (1960) * Psycho (1998) * Psycho II (1983) * Psycho III (1986) * Psycho IV: The Beginning (1990) * Seed 2 * Tarantula * Zombieland (2009) Characters from * Ashley Parker * Chris McCormick * Harlan Griffith * Joshua Taft * Kelly Driscoll * Liz Arden * Mike Parker * Norma Bates * Norman Bates * Pepper * Pete Willis * Sam Bates * Sam Loomis (Original) * Sam Loomis (Remake) * Samantha Parker * Stavo Acosta People who were born in * Amber Funk * Jennifer Rubin * Josh McDermitt * Kenner G. Kemp * Larry Pine * Lorin McCraley * Matt Dallas * Travis Caldwell * Zenna Henderson People who died in * Acquanetta * Fredric Brown * Tacey Robbins * Zenna Henderson Notes & Trivia * The 1995 film The Prophecy was filmed entirely in Arizona. It was shot in the cities of Phoenix, Superior, Globe and Miami. IMDB; The Prophecy (1995) External Links * at Wikipedia * Arizona at the Holosuite * at the TV Database References ---- Category:Arizona Category:Bates Motel locations